Nanoblade
by Consort
Summary: A tiny little snippet to commemorate the most enjoyable overwatch support getting announced.


"Aw, we can take them!" Whispered Tracer, inside a large bush.

"We may be ahead, but this is five versus three Tracer!" Said Zarya.

"Hey, I've got you guys! It'll be fine!" Said Dva.

The three gave a war cry as they darted out of the bushes towards the entire red team, while they were fighting the garden terror.

Things went wrong immediately, as Arthas swung Frostmourne into Tracer. Tracer stumbed out of his range, slowed, and Dva projected a defence matrix over her. There was a small giggle as the mech was turned into a sheep briefly, allowing Kerrigan to jump in and stab at both of them. Zarya was still running forwards when a poisoned spear caught her shoulder, and then a shockwave from the other side pierced her barrier. Dva's mech fell apart when lunara made the ground below explode with poison, and before Dva could even move she was tackled by Brightwing, knocking her against a thorny plant painfully and keeping her gun to her side.

Dva decided Brightwing was not as cute when she was baring her fangs in your face and hissing. She braced for a messy end by an arcane blast, when a little yellow syringe caught her assailant in the side. Brightwing made a confused face for a second, and rolled off Dva unconscious.

"Children, I _told_ you to behave." Said a newcomer, stepping out of the bushes to face the enemy team. "And that means fighting only when we're _together._ "

"Ana?!" Said Tracer, clutching a raw wound on her side, blood turning to blue dust the second it exited her body.

"You must flee, we have lost this fight!" Said Zarya, struggling to stand as the poison sapped her strength.

Ana held her arm out to the side, showing off the sparkling blue syringe as it materialised, the heroic talents having become available to her a mere second ago.

"It... It can't possibly be stronger than it was back home!" Said Dva, prying herself out of the thorns.

Ana just smiled and whistled once, expertly ducking under a pragmatic javelin. "Genji, if you'd care to begin?"

The cyborg jumped from the brush, landing beside Ana. He glared towards the enemy team, visor glowing and a hand resting softly on his katana. "Omae wa mou, shinderu."

The syringe was ejected, nanite-filled serum inside dispersing through Genji's being in under a second. "YOU'RE POWERED UP, GET IN THERE!"

Like the scabbard wasn't even there, Genji whipped the Dragonblade through the air, crystalline edge singing. "RYUJIN WO KURAE!"

Lunara didn't know _what_ the newcomer had just done to Genji, a defiler of nature was still a def- Her thoughts were interrupted as she realised she was dissolving. Genji was nowhere to be seen.

Genji was in fact hurtling for the backlines of the enemy team, faster than the blink of an eye. Faster than the speed of sound. Faster than physics itself should permit. His blade struck through flesh and bone and armor like all three were no more than mist. Before anyone could even react, he was back at Ana's side, sheathing his blade with a small 'click'. " _You are already dead."_

Lunara faded out.

Brightwing was effectively removed from that plane of reality.

Arthas watched the end of Frostmourne fall to the ground. "It cannot be..." he dissolved.

"How... How is it poss-" Kerrigan was cut short by the realisation Genji had not spared her.

Varian dropped the Shalamayne, and as he too was blown apart by the winds left by Genji's five dash resets Tracer could have sworn she heard a whisper of "Should have gone for Shield Wall..."

"Mada mada." Called Genji, jokingly.

Ana smiled, loading the next Nanoboost in preparation. "And that, children, is why you must soak until we unlock our ultimates." She shot a few rounds of healing darts around, restoring the party's strength. "Do not forget to upvote your support."

 **Author's notes: A Oneshot written to comemmorate Ana, my favorite Overwatch support getting announced. Her NanoBoost restores 200 mana, increases spell power by 30% and increases the rate cooldowns recharge by 150% (The same as LiLi's kung fu hustle. This means Dragonblade's swipe has a 0.4 second cooldown). I dare say this is going to be EVEN STRONGER THAN NANOBLADE IN OVERWATCH. On the matter of deleting my main from reality... Well, she can't win every fight, she'd probably understand. But she's still my main, at level 99 of 100 now.**

 **Oh, and today is my birthday! Woo!**


End file.
